Tamahome and Miaka
by Verii Cherrii
Summary: An adaptation of the 16th century play Romeo and Juliet with a little twist ;D. Chapter 7 is posted! This is one of my favorite scenes!
1. Quarrel in the Streets of Konan

Miaka and Tamahome  
  
Author's Note: This story is an adaptation of the Shakespearean tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. ;_; Please don't flame me…it isn't nice..  
  
Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase ::bows:: and Romeo and Juliet belongs to Mr. William Shakespeare. The random servants and things whose names you don't recognize..i made up myself for all intensive purposes of the fic.  
  
  
  
One fine day in the Konan Empire, two servants from the Yuuki household were walking through the streets talking.  
  
"Tashi, I swear.." as he made eyes at the coal carriers, which was the lowest job in Konan "we'll never carry coals"  
  
"I should say not" said Tashi "Then I might have to hang myself," he said with a bit of laughter as they walked by the coal carriers. "Midoku..look that way. Filthy beasts of the house of Kishuku make me want to fight!"  
  
"Don't strike unless they strike first, or that would make you a weak servant, Tashi." He held his shoulder "and besides, there are women here, no reason to quarrel here infront of them, our fight is between our masters and us, their men" two servants of the house of Kishuku walked by Tashi and Midoku, as they did, Tashi flipped one of them off.  
  
"Did you just flip me off?" Toiku, the servant of Kishuku, look at Taishi  
  
"Yes, I did." Taishi drew his sword out of its sheath and pointed it towards Toiku, and began to lash out towards him. Toiku drew his sword as well and they began to fight. Just then, Chiriko, a cousin of the Kishuku's came in between the servants!  
  
"Part fools! Don't you know the prince has forbidden this kind of fighting in the streets of Konan!" he pushed them away from each other. A nephew of the Lady Yuuki, Nakago, walked up to Chiriko  
  
"Why did you stop their fighting?" asked Nakago, who hated all of the Kishuku's with a fiery passion.  
  
"I was just trying to keep the peace on the streets of Konan" Chiriko said plainly.  
  
"What is this talk of peace? I hate the word! As I hate all of the Kishukus and you!" Nakago spat at Chiriko. Yuuki and Lady Yuuki came out of their house after hearing all of the commotion.  
  
"Give me a sword!" demanded Yuuki. Kishuku and Lady Kishuku came out of their house at this moment as well. "Give me my sword!" he repeated "Old Kishuku has come here to flourish his blade in spite of me!" Kishuku drew his sword to Yuuki, but Lady Kishuku held him back.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go! Do not hold me back!" Kishuku demanded.  
  
"I will not let you move one inch to seek your enemy" Lady Kishuku said calmly. All of the sudden, loud trumpets were played, as the prince of Konan, Hotohori came riding through the streets attended with all of his guards.  
  
"Rebellious subjects and enemies of the peace of my empire! These civil brawls have disturbed my streets one too many times! The next time I catch you fighting, death shall be your punishment!" Everyone scattered and went back to their everyday activities. Kishuku looked at Chiriko  
  
"How did you get involved in that fight?"  
  
"Well, the servants from your household and the household of your enemy were quarreling again, when I drew them apart, Nakago came all ready to fight me we were ready to fight, when the prince came and broke everything up." Chiriko explained this slowly and clearly. Lady Kishuku looked at Chiriko  
  
"Have you seen Tamahome today? I thank heaven that he didn't get involved in that fight today." Lady Kishuku asked.  
  
"When I was taking a walk before sunrise, I saw him beneath a sycamore tree. When I went to approach him, he became aware of me and left immediately." Kishuku sighed  
  
"He's been seen there a lot lately, just before the sun rises. When it does he locks himself up in his room, draws his blinds, and turns the day into night. Maybe, if you talk to him, Chiriko, it will do him some good.  
  
"Do you know why he's been so upset lately?" Chiriko inquired.  
  
"No, I don't know, and he won't tell me" Kishuku sighed heavily. "Many people I know, and myself have tried to talk to him, but he won't say a word to anyone if we knew what was wrong with him, we could help him." Tamahome came out of his house, and drugged towards Chiriko. "Chiriko, the lady and I will leave, please try and find out what is wrong with him." Kishuku and his lady left.  
  
"Good Morning, Tamahome" Chiriko said cheerfully.  
  
"Is it really only morning?" Tamahome said in a monotone voice.  
  
"It's just nine o'clock," Chiriko said looking curiously at the sky  
  
"Why does the day seem so long? Was that my father that you were talking to just now?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Yes it was, and why are your hours so long and sad?" Chiriko asked  
  
"Not having what makes my hours short and happy.." Tamahome said.  
  
"Which is…" Chiriko continued  
  
"Love." Tamahome said, then looked toward the ground and kicked a nearby stone "I am in love with someone who doesn't return my feelings" Tamahome looked back at Chiriko. "Are you going to laugh at me now?"  
  
"No, I will cry for you." Chiriko said.  
  
"Why in the name of the gods would you do that?" Tamahome asked  
  
"At the oppression of your good and noble heart" Chiriko replied  
  
"I thank you, Chiriko, but I'm going to go walk for a little while. Goodbye." Tamahome began to walk away when Chiriko chased after him  
  
"Wait! I'll go with you!" Chiriko caught up to him "…and if you just leave me, you will be doing me very wrongly."  
  
"I'm sorry Chiriko, I just haven't been myself lately. This isn't Tamahome talking to you, it's someone else."  
  
"Tell me, Tamahome, who is it that you love?" Chiriko looked him in his eyes  
  
"You want me to talk about it, and then feel more pain? I love a woman" he said plainly. Chiriko rolled his eyes  
  
"I had already guessed that!" Chiriko sighed  
  
"Her name is Akiko. When we spoke for the last time, she told me she had absolutely no intentions of marrying or of having any children, so what was I to do?"  
  
"I see, Tamahome. We'll just have to find you someone new, that's all" Chiriko said, with a smile on his face  
  
"No one could compare to Akiko, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I don't feel like finding someone else, because it would just be a huge waste of my time."  
  
"We shall see, Tamahome. We shall see."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Was that okay? I tried to keep it as real as "Romeo and Juliet" but, some of the language is crazy..so yea. Please be nice if you R&R. If you didn't like it, then that's okay, not everyone likes it but don't flame me..please ;___; 


	2. Planning for a party

Chapter 2  
  
In the house of the Yuukis, they were getting ready for their annual party. Yuuki, a servant, and Mitsukake walked into an open room and Yuuki said to Mitsukake.  
  
"I think that Kishuku is as just much to blame as I am for these civil brawls, we are old, wise men, I shouldn't think it should be too difficult to keep the peace here in Konan, what do you think, Mitsukake?" Yuuki looked at Mitsukake, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I agree with you completely, and it's a shame that the two of your families have been fighting for so long. But, now, what do you say to the idea of me marrying your lovely daughter, Miaka." Mitsukake had his eyes on the lovely Yuuki daughter for as long as he could remember.  
  
"I'll just say what I have said to you many times before, Miaka is still only fifteen, let another summer pass and then she shall be old enough to be a bride." Yuuki said.  
  
"Oh, but even girls younger than her are getting married..." Mitsukake insisted.  
  
"It isn't only my decision you know, Miaka must be willing to marry you, so get to know her first and win her affection. I'm having a party tonight, and you are most welcome to attend." Yuuki told Mitsukake. Yuuki motioned for his servant "Please find these people on this list and tell them to come to my house tonight, come, Mitsukake..." Yuuki and Mitsukake then left to make other preparations. The servant stared at the list that was given to him  
  
"Great, I have to find the people on this list, but there is only one problem, I can't read it" the servant let out a deep sigh, and left to go find someone who would read the list to him.  
  
Chiriko and Tamahome were walking through the streets of Konan when the servant from the Yuuki house apprehended them.  
  
"Please, sir, do you think you could spare a moment of your time and read this list to me?" the servant looked imploringly at Tamahome.  
  
"Sure…" Tamahome snatched the list from the servant's hands and read it out loud to him "Mr. Sato and his daughters, as well as his wife. Mr. Daishito and his sisters; the lady widow of Hitori, Mr. Hinomoto, my uncle Yuuki, his wife and daughters, and his lovely nieces. Tasuki and his brother Shimito. My nieces Akiko… Akari, and Akuri, and my lady's nephew, Nakago." Tamahome folded the paper back up and handed it to the servant.  
  
"Thank you very much," said the servant.  
  
"So…where is this party?" asked Tamahome  
  
"At the house of my master, Yuuki. If you aren't a Kishuku, then please come and enjoy the party! Have a nice day!" The servant left to go inform the guests of the party.  
  
"At the party tonight at the Yuuki's, Akiko, the girl you love so much will be there, I think we should go, and let you compare her face with the faces of the other girls there, and I promise you that you'll find someone who is far more beautiful than Akiko" Chiriko looked at Tamahome, who sighed deeply.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to this party tonight, but I doubt I'll find someone as beautiful as Akiko.." 


	3. Miaka? Getting Married?

"Nurse Yui! Where is my daughter? Please tell her I need to speak with her!" Lady Yuuki yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Nurse Yui ran to Miaka's room and knocked on her door.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"What?" Miaka yelled from her room. "Is dinner ready?"  
  
"No…" Nurse Yui sighed. "Your mother wants to see you" Miaka got up and ran out of her room, all the way down to her mother's room  
  
"I am here, mom. What's going on?" Miaka asked  
  
"Well…Nurse Yui, please excuse us for a moment?" Nurse Yui turned to leave when Lady Yuuki grabbed her by her wrist. "I'm sorry, come back. You know my daughter just as well as I do, and you should hear this."  
  
"Alright" said Nurse Yui. She shut the door to prevent any other wandering servants from hearing.  
  
"Miaka, dear, what do you think of marriage?" Lady Yuuki held Miaka's hand.  
  
"Oh, mom. It's something that I'm definitely not ready for, I'm only fifteen!" Miaka said  
  
"You should start thinking about it, girls younger than you here in Konan have been made brides. The young, and very handsome Mitsukake wishes to take your hand in marriage. What do you say Miaka? Will you have him for your husband?" Lady Yuuki looked at her only daughter.  
  
"Mother…give me a little while to get to know Mitsukake, and if I fall in love with them, then I will surely marry him." A servant from the kitchen came seeking Lady Yuuki.  
  
"Dinner is ready, and most of your guests have arrived." The servant said and bowed as he left.  
  
"Come, dear Miaka, Mitsukake wishes to meet you" Lady Yuuki lead Miaka out of the room.  
  
"Have a good night, Miaka" Nurse Yui shouted. 


	4. Second Thoughts

"So…now that we are here, what should we do?" Tamahome asked a bit irritated.  
  
"Hey hey..Tamahome.." Tamahome's loud friend Tasuki touched his shoulder "We should get you do dance with one of these lovely ladies here. What do you say?"  
  
"Me? Dance? Yea right…I'm not in the mood" said Tamahome.  
  
"Tch. Tamahome, you always know how to ruin a good mood. Why do you always have to be so damn sullen?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Love…it's been rough with me, and I'm just not in the mood to do something fun"  
  
"If love's been rough with you, then be rough with love." Tasuki said simply. "C'mon, I've had enough of hanging outside the Yuuki house…let's go inside.."  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea.." Tamahome said as he started to turn around. Tasuki grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No way. You came here with Chiriko and I, and you are going to stay..understand?"  
  
"Fine…You know something Tasuki… I had a dream last night."  
  
"So did I. You think your something special?" Tasuki said.  
  
"What was yours about?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"That dreamers lie a hell of a lot" Tasuki made a face  
  
"No they don't…" Tamahome began  
  
"Aaah, then I see that Queen Mei has been with you. The fairy of dreams who always says that things are true. She's a creature who tries to create this eutopia…" Tasuki's voice started to fill with anger "..and you only realize that what you've been---"  
  
"Calm down Tasuki! You are talking like a fool!" Tamahome said.  
  
"That's right…because dreams are only for fools.." Tasuki said sullenly. "Tch, I'm tired of sitting here, I'm going inside now with or without the two of you." 


	5. Chance Encounter

Yuuki was standing in the middle of his grand ballroom. "Welcome Gentleman, and all your ladies. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a good time. The musicians have selected some great pieces to play tonight. Thank you all for coming to my party." He took Lady Yuuki's hand and began dancing with her. Miaka walked over to the table and began to eat. As Tamahome walked closer to the table, he saw her. He was overwhelmed by her immense beauty. He looked over to a simple servant and asked him  
  
"Who is that beautiful girl by the table?"  
  
"I don't know sir…" The servant said quickly  
  
"She is the one. The one who teaches the torches to shine bright, the beautiful girl who makes the starts shine at night. Oh…Did I ever love anyone until this moment? I have never seen someone so beautiful…" Nakago was standing just a few feet away from Tamahome while he was talking and whispered to his Uncle Yuuki.  
  
"Look, there is a Kishuku here. He has certainly come to ruin our fine party!" Nakago gave Tamahome the eyes of death.  
  
"Is it young Tamahome?" Yuuki asked.  
  
"Yes. It's that dirty piece of trash, Tamahome." Nakago practically spat as he said Tamahome's name  
  
"I have heard in the streets of Konan that he is a fine man. Leave him alone, Nakago. He won't hurt anything." Yuuki said calmly  
  
"I won't allow it." Nakago said  
  
"You will allow it." Yuuki said sternly. "I am the master here, not you. I won't let you draw attention to this and ruin my party."  
  
"But, he is our enemy.." Nakago started, but was quickly cut off  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Yuuki's voice turned into a soft, but very stern whisper. "If you cause any trouble at all with Tamahome, I will kick you out of this house, do you understand?" Yuuki left Nakago, and returned to the party.  
  
"Tamahome…everything seems great now, but just you wait. All this happiness will soon turn into misery." Nakago also left and returned to what he was doing.  
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome had made his way closer to the table towards Miaka and he picked up her hand "If my hands are unworthy of touching you… I am ready to soothe the rough touch with love's tender kiss…"  
  
"You think your hands did something wrong?" Miaka smiled at him "There is nothing better…it shows devotion."  
  
"Then…let my lips do what my hands do." Tamahome kissed Miaka's lips very softly and tenderly. Just as they began to pull away, Nurse Yui came over to Miaka.  
  
"Miaka, your mother needs to speak with you." Nurse Yui informed her. Miaka made a face, and slowly walked away from Tamahome.  
  
"Hey…who is Miaka's mother?" Tamahome whispered softly to Nurse Yui.  
  
"Her mother is the lady of the house. Lady Yuuki. I am her attendant, and friend, Yui." She said.  
  
"What? You mean…she's a Yuuki? Why does that have to be?" Tamahome's face faulted. Chiriko came over to Tamahome.  
  
"Let's get out of here…" Chiriko slowly started to pull Tamahome away.  
  
"Miaka…" Tamahome whispered as he was dragged outside. Miaka called Yui over to her.  
  
"Yui! Who is that guy that I was just talking to a little while ago?" Miaka said with a glimmer in her eyes. Nurse Yui sighed heavily.  
  
"He is Tamahome Kishuku. The only son of your family's great enemy." Nurse Yui said.  
  
"What?" Miaka said "The person that I love is the one I'm destined to hate? Why didn't I know this earlier?" Miaka looked at the ground. "Now it's too late to hate him, because I am in love with him." 


	6. Where is Tamahome?

"I can't just walk away when my heart belongs here…" Tamahome said to no one imperticular. "Then…" he looked at the high walls of the Yuuki house and made a run for it. He jumped over the walls and landed in the Orchard at the Yuuki household. Chiriko ran to where Tamahome was standing.  
  
"Tamahome!! Where are you?!" Chiriko was yelling. "Tasuki, call for him!"  
  
"Hey! Tamahome! Akiko is here! Why don't you come out and see her. She's absolutely dying to talk to you! Tamahome! Why would you keep your lover waiting here?" Tasuki laughed.  
  
"Tasuki, Tamahome is going to be really mad if he hears you" Chiriko warned  
  
"Ahh, he won't hear me.." Tasuki said laughing.  
  
"Let's look for him. He's probably hiding somewhere in the bushes or something." Chiriko said. He began to look through the bushes. "Tamahome!"  
  
"I'm not going to stand around all night looking for Tamahome. If he's going to hide in some stupid tree all night, then that's his business, I'm going home, are you coming?" Tasuki said.  
  
"Oh, you are right. We won't find him anyway. Come on, lets go." Chiriko and Tasuki left. 


	7. I love you.

Tamahome was wandering around the Orchard when he saw a window with a light coming from it. "Could that be Miaka's room?" he walked closer. "Come out Miaka, and kill this pain in my heart. There is no one in this world as beautiful as you." Miaka walked out onto her balcony and rested her cheek on her hand. "Oh… I wish I was a glove just so I could touch her cheek." He looked up at the night sky, the stars were shining very brightly. Then, he looked at Miaka's eyes. "Not even the stars shine as brightly as your eyes."  
  
"Tamahome…why do you have to be a Kishuku? That doesn't matter. I'll deny my name, and if you truly love me, I won't be a Yuuki anymore." Miaka sighed  
  
"Should I speak now…or let her say more?" Tamahome whispered.  
  
"But…it's just a name. Kishuku doesn't make you who you are. Even if your name wasn't Tamahome Kishuku, I would still love you. So your name isn't any part of you. I want you to take all of me…" Miaka continued  
  
"I shall take you! If you want me I won't be Tamahome!" Tamahome shouted  
  
"Who is that?!" Miaka said very startled  
  
"I wouldn't tell you my name, because you dislike it. If I had my name on a piece of paper I would tear it up." Tamahome said.  
  
"I haven't heard you speak much, but I know your voice. Aren't you Tamahome? And a Kishuku?" Miaka said  
  
"I'll be neither if you dislike them." Tamahome said.  
  
"How and Why did you come here? The walls surrounding my house are high, and also a place of death considering who you are." Miaka said with worry.  
  
"With love. Love's wings helped me climb these walls and love will protect me from your family." Said Tamahome.  
  
"If they see you, they will murder you! You have to escape now." Miaka said to him.  
  
"The night will hide me from them, and I would rather die by their swords then by waiting for you to tell me if you love me or not.…"  
  
"Do you love me, Tamahome? If you do…then tell me now. If you think I am moving too fast then say you don't and we can take it a little slower, but no matter what you say it won't change the way I feel about you." Miaka said.  
  
"Miaka, I swear by the moon that my—" Tamahome started  
  
"Don't swear by the moon!" Miaka cut him off "The moon is always changing. If your love for me is always changing, then swear by the moon."  
  
"What should I swear by?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Don't swear at all. Although I think that I love you, I am not ready to make any kind of serious commitment to you tonight. This is happening too fast, like a bolt of lighting, so quickly here and gone, and what if our love is the same way? So, I'm going to bed now…my heart is with you. Goodnight." Miaka turned around.  
  
"How can you leave me so unsatisfied?" Tamahome said.  
  
"What kind of satisfaction do you think you are going to get tonight?!" Miaka said  
  
"Your faithful vow of love for mine…" he said gently.  
  
"I gave it to you before you asked for it, and I would give it to you again" she said.  
  
"Miaka!" Nurse Yui called from somewhere inside the house.  
  
"I'm coming!" Miaka called back. "Stay a minute, I'll be right back." Miaka ran inside.  
  
"Oh man, I hope I don't wake up tomorrow to find out all this was a dream." Tamahome said to himself, as Miaka ran back outside.  
  
"I have to go, Tamahome, but if your love is honorable, I think we should get married! I will send someone to you tomorrow."  
  
"What time?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Nine o'clock. I promise." Miaka said. Tamahome climbed up her balcony and softly kissed her.  
  
"It is a thousand years until then, good night my sweet." 


End file.
